Dear Jeremy, Dear Faith
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Jeremy is human, who feels misunderstood. Faith is a vampire, who spends her days alone. When they find each other, will he be the one to bring Faith back home to Mystic Falls, to face not only her past, but her family and some other new problems?
1. Dear Jeremy

Faith.

* * *

><p>My name is Faith Salvatore and I am a vampire. But don't let get in the way, I don't bite. I do feed on blood, I just don't drink human blood; at least straight from the vein. The perks of working part time at a hospital. It's easy if I only take a few banks, one of each blood type.<p>

I live on my own, not too far outside Mystic Falls. That place used to be my home, but that was over a century ago. Since then I have been a lot of places.

I try to stay away from my brothers as much as possible. I am the youngest and the only girl born into the Salvatore family. I was a triplet along with my other two brothers, Damon, being the oldest, who used to tell me that I was extra and a waste of space they would only need if someone in the family got cancer. Then there is Stefan, he is in the middle. He's the good brother of the family, even if he does have his moments.

Then there is me. Faith.

Ever since my brother killed my father and the three of us had become vampires, survival is the biggest and most important part of our lives and has been since the 1800's.

I have kept my distance from both of them since the early 1900's, but did happen to see them around during the 70's; been a few years free of them as Damon terrorizes and kills people and Stefan mostly hides out and stays on his diet, since he is consumed with guilt.

Me, I try to stay under the radar and don't really do much with my life. I have my job and then go home. It's very lonely, but I manage. I don't have a roommate because I compelled the owner to give me this room for free and then to forget that there was even a room number at the place.

I log onto Facebook. I am not much into it because I don't have friends. I am not connected to anyone, not even Stefan. I just look at the popular feeds to see what is going on with people who actually have and get to live lives; it's fulfilling since mine was taken from me.

I see this post talking about another certain someone; it interested me. Sure, it was very demeaning, but the part that got my attention was that they called him "a stoner". I wanted to comment saying how big of a dick he was, but I decided I needed to see who this person was.

I went up to my search and typed in the name: Jeremy Gilbert.

I looked on his page and my screen was full of pictures and statuses; for the most part pictures and some depressing status updates. He seemed interesting. _Very_ interesting.

That was the first time I wrote the words, _Dear Jeremy._

* * *

><p><strong>I have went back and forth with ideas on how I could write my character, Faith Salvatore, into a story on here. I came up with this and thought it would be good. The story will be told in both Faith and Jeremy's POVs.<strong>

**Faith Salvatore is the sister of Damon and Stefan. And she is about to start talking to Jeremy Gilbert. She is portrayed by Emily Piriz.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Dear Faith

Jeremy.

* * *

><p>I hate my life.<p>

I know, that a lot of people my age say that, but I am actually serious. My life sucks.

My name is Jeremy Gilbert and I am nothing.

I have lost everyone and anything I have ever loved or cared about in my short life. People pity me, which is in a way worse than not caring. Then there are the people that think it is funny to hold it against you. The idiots.

I hate living.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not suicidal. I hate living in my home. My parents' home. They died last month in a car accident and now I am living with my sister and my aunt. My sister, Elena, says that I need to at least try and move on.

What I can't believe is how she can say those things when she is the reason they are dead.

I don't know where they went or what they were doing that night. All I know is that Elena was driving the car and they ended up in the river. Elena is alive and my parents aren't. Elena claims that she doesn't know how she got out, but like I would believe that. It's obvious that she managed to break a window and swim out; saving herself.

I would understand better if she would stop lying and admitted that she just saved herself. But she doesn't and yet, everyone believes her.

But, why wouldn't they? Elena is the golden child of the family, the favorite and only daughter. Of course, I am the only son, but not very important. My parents barley knew I was alive when Elena was in the room; I was invisible to them. To everyone.

Over the summer, I met this girl Vicki and she gave me these drugs. At first I told her no because I didn't want to be an addict. But she convinced me, made me feel like she cared. Like someone in this world might actually like and care about me. I started getting high and strange enough it worked.

But not long after that Vicki stopped talking to me and made it look like I was stalking her. I probably shouldn't have slept with her. Now her brother, Matt, who used to date Elena, hates me. And then there is this dick, Tyler Lockwood. I was getting high and he and some other guy decided to beat me up.

After a few minutes, I blacked out. Wasn't sure if it was because of just the beating alone, or if it was because I was so high that I could black out.

* * *

><p>I woke up about an hour later and went home. I had bruises and cuts all over my face and my body, but Jenna didn't notice. Of course not, she was too busy asking Elena if she was alright about starting school right away this year. Elena only cared if I was getting high, she caught me doing it once and yelled at me about it.<p>

If she had my life then she would have done it too.

I locked myself into my room and went onto the computer. I went onto Facebook, only because I had left my profile open. I refreshed the page and apparently Tyler was talking about me to some other guys. I was a junkie and a loser.

At least they were calling me something.

I read some other stuff, trying not to think about that dick, when I saw that someone sent me a message. I rolled my eyes, it was probably Tyler or Matt. A threat about staying away from Vicki or again about how I am a worthless piece of crap or whatever.

I was surprised to see that it was from someone else.

_Dear Jeremy,  
>You don't know me and I don't know you. But I would like to. You can talk to me anytime about anything. I am here to listen.<br>From, Faith._

I read the message over again. I wondered if it was real. Sent from a Faith Salvatore. True, I didn't know this girl, and she probably didn't know me, but I wondered why she was interested in me. Why would anyone. I knew it wasn't Tyler making a fake account because of the message itself. She said she would listen and I could say anything anytime.

That was the first time I wrote the words: _Dear Faith._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to Review<strong>


	3. 2 Weeks

Faith.

* * *

><p>I have been talking to Jeremy for two weeks now and I have loved every minute of it. Every message, the conversations, it was different and I liked it. I could really talk to him about anything, well minus being the vampire part of me.<p>

We both also had a lot in common. We were on our own for the most part and we lost our parents. My mother died giving birth to me and my brothers and my dad was killed by my brother. And Jeremy's died in a car accident.

Then there was the sibling issue; we sort of weren't close with them and had anger towards them. I was angry at my brothers for many reasons: turning me, abandoning me, causing so much pain in the world…and so much more. Jeremy talked about his sister, Elena. How she lied about the car accident that killed their parents; I agreed it would be easier if they told the truth. Damon lied a lot, so the truth was something I valued.

I didn't care when I got a message from him. At work, at home, or whatever. I would answer and I would always be happy to read it.

I finally felt like I had someone. Someone in this world that understood me. Jeremy made me feel like I was less alone; if only we were closer than just an e-mail.

Today, I got on the computer and found another message from Jeremy.

_Dear Faith,  
>We have been talking for weeks now and I feel like you are the only person that understands me. Since we've been talking, I have felt happier. Like at least there is someone in this world that cares about me; for a while, I didn't think that was possible. Listen, I want to meet you in person. I think it could get us a chance to know each other a little more and even do some things together. Would you want to meet? I like in Mystic Falls.<br>From, Jeremy._

He wanted to meet? I sighed, I don't know if that would be right. What if I couldn't handle myself and I got too attached? Once he found out who I was, he would surely run for the hills and I didn't want to end up like Stefan and Damon did after the Katherine incident.

I reread the message again and smiled more. I felt happy reading that, he liked me and I made him happy and he wanted to see me. True, I wanted to see him to, but what were the risks?

I didn't care.

I started to type a new message to Jeremy.

_Dear Jeremy,  
>I feel the same way. Since we've been talking, I feel like I have changed for the better. I am happier and I would love to meet you in person. I used to live in Mystic Falls, so I know my way around. Where should we meet and when?<br>Love, Faith._

Almost instantly, I got a reply. I guess we both were online.

_Faith,  
>How about the coffee shop, if you know the one I mean. And how about tomorrow?<br>Love, Jeremy._

It was perfect. And then I hit the reply button and wrote a message back.

_It sounds perfect! And yes, I know the one. It's the best one in Mystic Falls. See you tomorrow, can't wait to see you.  
>Love, Faith.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So Faith and Jeremy are going to meet face to face. What do you think will happen?<strong>

**Don't forget to review. (please review)**


	4. Face To Face

Jeremy.

* * *

><p>She said yes. She wanted to meet me. This had to be perfect. I couldn't disappoint her. Without Faith, my life—I don't know. I knew I would probably still be depressed and getting high and drunk ever chance I got. Elena told me it wasn't the right way to deal with it, but I guess she was right.<p>

There was one thing better: Faith.

Matt and Tyler hated me. Matt wanted me to stay away from his sister, she claimed that I was stalking her which I wasn't; she slept with me and liked it. She just doesn't want to admit it. And then Tyler, he is just a jerk who has anger issues and apparently he has locked on me to lash out on; maybe that's why he is a Lockwood.

Then there is my family—the family I have left anyway. Elena…it's hard to look at her. She is my older sister and I still love her, but she is the reason our parents are dead—I mean things would be better if she would stop lying. If she just admitted to drinking too much at that party she sunk out to go to and drove the car into the lake and found a way out and saved herself, things would be a little easier.

Then there is Jenna. I mean, I'm sure she cares, but she doesn't really notice me that much. No one really did. It was always about Elena.

Faith made me feel special. She chose me and I had to make this perfect.

We were meeting at the coffee shop that Matt worked that—I hope he doesn't say anything. I hope nobody I know sees me and messes everything up. I just want this to perfect. Anything to keep Faith around, because she has made the last few weeks bright for me personally—that and the death of Mr. Tanner.

Oh he deserved it. Everyone who had him as a teacher knew that. Even Elena agreed with me on that one.

* * *

><p>I sat down at a table outside and now I just had to wait for her to show up. I hope she wouldn't be too long because the wait to see her was killing me. But I was also worried about her showing up and being disappointed with me; maybe I wouldn't be what she expected.<p>

Or worse maybe she wouldn't show up at all.

But then I looked up and saw a girl. Blonde hair with some light brown mixed in. Tall wearing a long white and red dress, with some white stud earrings. She looked at me with blue eyes that I just didn't want to take my eyes off—and then she walked over to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi. I'm Faith." She told me. I smiled and stood up and took her in for the moment. She was beautiful.

"I'm Jeremy."

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy and Faith have met!<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Welcome to Mystic Falls

Faith.

* * *

><p>I stood just at the border into Mystic Falls. I have not been home for about a century…well scratch that. I did intend to visit my one brother in the 90's, but then I saw Damon and figured things would be best if I didn't show up. And I was right since a few people died that day—well one died, if Stefan couldn't stop him, it wasn't like I could.<p>

I have been thinking this over. If it is a good idea to come home again and for what? This guy. This guy I have known for what? A few weeks and only through words typed on a computer through messages. A boy whose name was one of the few things I knew about him. And not only that, he was human.

Jeremy is human and I am a vampire. I would be risking myself by going back there and getting close to Jeremy. But then again, I knew that before I hit the send button the first time.

I looked down at my feet and then stepped over the line and I was home. I was in Mystic Falls; it felt so weird to call it home.

It only took a minute to run to the place Jeremy told me to meet him—maybe one perk of being a vampire. I looked around and then this boy with short dark hair, wearing a flannel shirt and a jacket caught my eye. I looked at him and then soon he looked at me; I knew it was him.

I walked over there and we just looked and didn't say a word as we took the moment in. This was it. Meeting face to face. He said the first word, which sounded shaky; his nervousness was cute and this thing we were doing made me feel a bit human again.

I smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Faith." I told him and he stood up. I wondered if he was having trouble getting his name out. I almost said it for him.

"I'm Jeremy." He said and then I sat down. I noticed as he looked at me some more. Not like some of the idiots I knew back in the late 1800's, but kindly; I guess I didn't look the way he expected. I looked at him in a way so he knew that I saw him staring. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." I said. "I mean, how you imagine people to what the actually are can be very surprising." I said and he laughed a little. This was good.

"I almost thought you wouldn't show up." He said.

"And miss this?" I questioned, I did question my choices, but somehow it felt right. I mean if I was going to live forever, I should be happy. I deserve it, right? Yes, I did and Jeremy made me happy and I knew that I made him happy. "Wouldn't miss it."

"You know these last few weeks—it's weird. I never thought I would be able to breathe after what happened, but then I got that first message from you and now I feel different." He said. I wish I would have gotten to know him sooner because Jeremy is amazing and not just around the eyes either.

"I feel the same way." I replied. "Anyway, so what are we getting?" I asked, it didn't really matter to me on what we got.

"Coffee?" He questioned and I grinned; well this place was known for coffee wasn't it? Now I felt like I could go for a burger, it's not like it would affect me anyway.

"And how about a burger?" I asked. He almost looked surprised. What did girls not eat meat anymore? If that was true, that is sad. I mean, yeah I am a vampire and I used to drink the blood of animals to help with the cravings and spare people's lives; but I also loved it before I became _undead. _But then come to think of it, a lot of people in my origin time period did. "And, yes I do eat meat."

"I also don't really look at carbs."

"My sister runs every day with her friend Caroline to keep down the carbs—" I didn't want this conversation so I decided to cut it short.

"Let's just say I run a lot." I said and grinned; it was true that I did. It was mostly how I got around and over time I have gotten pretty fast.

Eventually we got someone over to our table. He was tall and had blonde- ish hair, not like mine exactly, his was a little darker—I guess. "Jeremy?" He said, I guess the guy knew him. He seemed surprised to see Jeremy with another girl—he must be Matt. The guy who threatened to kill him if Jeremy went near his sister Vicki again.

"My date." Jeremy said and then looked at me like I was perfect; I didn't mind it. I hadn't seen that look since—it didn't matter. It wasn't directed towards me anyway.

"Matt, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Jeremy's mentioned you." He looked at Jeremy, I couldn't read his expression, but Jeremy seemed to enjoy this. "I'm Faith. Faith Salvatore." I introduced myself.

"Salvatore?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Yes, why?" I asked, he must have heard it before. Of course, my uncle Zach lived here so they might have met.

"You wouldn't happen to know—be related to Stefan would you?" He asked. Wait? Did he just say Stefan? As in Stefan Salvatore—my older brother, Stefan Salvatore? No it couldn't be. There is no way he is back in Mystic Falls. "Doesn't seem familiar."

"He lives in the old Salvatore house—probably belonged to some old relatives. I just wondered if you knew him or you might be related." Matt said and poured us some coffee.

Oh god. It was Stefan. He was back home too; I hoped that I was the only one here, but I guess not. My brother is in town—he is back home. Maybe it was a mistake to come back.

"Faith." Jeremy said, snapping me from my thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I said and then took a sip of coffee only to spit it out as my mouth burned. I put my hand over so Jeremy wouldn't see me heal after a few seconds.

"Faith!" He yelled and tried to help me. I took my hand off when my face healed but was still red.

"I'm fine." I said, I looked at the coffee. Vervain in the coffee? This is great. Just what I needed. I guess I was definitely home now.

* * *

><p><strong>Faith knows Stefan is in town now.<strong>

**I decided to upload another chapter because the other one was very short…Faith's POV was needed for this :)**

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Hello Sister

Faith.

* * *

><p>I didn't drink again. Vervain. They haven't done that since the last time the Vampires were here. They knew—they had to know we were back, but how could that happen?<p>

Oh that's right, apparently my brother is in town. But on the other hand—as I think about it—Stefan doesn't even drink humans anymore. He drinks from animals. He has worked hard to be better than he was 100 years ago.

So that could only mean one other thing: Damon is also in town.

Oh god, just what I needed. I mean, Stefan was bad enough and I liked him. He was my good brother. But Damon—god, I feel like I should leave before they find out I'm here. Usually nothing would make me want to stay, but then Jeremy taps me on the shoulder, taking me away from those thoughts.

I smile. "You okay?" He asked and I nodded. Why did I have to like him?

"Yeah, this is was nice." I said, I didn't want to say _I should go._ Then he would think I had a terrible time and or didn't like him; that was the complete opposite of the reality.

"I never really been with a girl…like you." He said.

"I'm not like most girls. Remember that." I said as I felt my phone vibrate and I looked to see it was a number I didn't recognize. I ignored it, but then another number I didn't recognize came in. Ignored. I then turned my phone off and looked back at Jeremy. "Anyway, I have to go."

"Who was that?"

"Don't know, I guess I will find out." I mumbled the last part.

"Can we do this again?" He asked and I smiled.

"You know where to find me." I said. And by that I meant the internet. He smiled at me, I wanted him to kiss me, but he was hesitating. That's when I leaned in and kissed him. His eyes were closed and was gone; he would realize after his eyes slowly opened.

* * *

><p>I was in the parking lot walking away from the café, I really didn't like the vervain that was in the drinks. I would stick around, but my brothers are in town and I needed to get out of the town before they find out that I'm here.<p>

"Faith." I stopped when I heard a familiar voice say my name. I turned to see my brother.

"Stefan." I said.

"Hello brother. And sister." I heard in another familiar voice and I turned to see Damon as Stefan walked closer to me, but not too close.

"Damon." I said.

I was too late. They had found me.

* * *

><p><strong>So Damon and Stefan know Faith is in town. And the Salvatore family is in for a reunion. <strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Faith Meets Elena

Faith.

* * *

><p>This could not be happening right now. Stefan and Damon were here right in front of me. It's been a few decades. I did not intend for this—all I wanted to do was see Jeremy at least once. I did everything right, right? And what do I get in return? To see the two people I have been trying avoid more than anyone—well there of course is that bitch whose throat I'll rip out the next time I see her; for her sake, she better hope that never happens.<p>

"Faith." Damon said.

"Congrats Damon. You remember my name." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Guys this isn't time." Stefan said.

"Come on Stefan, you are no fun." Damon commented. "We haven't see our sister in decades, at least be polite."

"Hi Faith." Stefan said. I sighed, even if he was my favorite brother, he wasn't very welcoming. "I thought you left town."

"I thought you did too. Both of you actually." I commented and Stefan sighed—he didn't really have anywhere to talk. "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you _here?" He asked me.

"I asked first."

"She's here for Jeremy." Damon said and I felt like strangling him. He must have been watching me.

"Jeremy Gilbert." Stefan stated. How many Jeremy's did he know? Or better yet, how was he familiar with my Jeremy? Did I just call him mine? Oh well, I had a right since I liked him. I had a right—at least the person I love isn't a psychotic bitch.

"You hurt him and I swear—"

"Calm down Faith." Stefan said. "Why are you seeing Jeremy anyway?"

"Open your eyes Stefan, she's in love." Damon commented and I looked away—I was pissed at Damon for stating the obvious. God sometimes I hated there was even a thing called a brother—why couldn't I be an only child? Of course I probably would be dead by now—centuries ago since it's their faults we're vampires.

"You're in love with Jeremy Gilbert?" Stefan questioned.

"Oh Stefan, like you have any room to talk." Damon commented. I looked to Stefan and his expression didn't change—oh my god, he was seeing someone. She must be human for that reaction. At least now they wouldn't force me to stop seeing Jeremy. Even if they did it wouldn't matter. I am smarter than Damon and I am much stronger than Stefan because I drink human blood—of course not from the vein.

"Come with us." Stefan said and he brought me to the old Salvatore house—it's been a while since I've been home.

"We're back!" Stefan yelled through the home—was someone here. I saw someone coming and when I saw her face—I felt hot rage. She could not be here right now. I started to charge at here, but my brothers held me back and she screamed.

"You better scream because I am going to rip your throat out bitch!" I yelled.

"Faith, calm down!"

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" I yelled but then I wonder—oh god no! "Are you sleeping with Katherine again?"

"Not I." Damon said. Doesn't surprise me since Katherine liked Stefan best—but now I wanted to kill Stefan for going back to her.

"It's not Katherine." Stefan said. I looked back at her, she looked scared—she didn't act like Katherine, but who else could it be. She looked exactly like her only with straightened hair.

"I'm not blind Stefan. I mean, look at her."

"I'm not Katherine." She said and wow, her voice it didn't sound like Katherine. I calmed down—okay if this wasn't Katherine who was this?

"Well I am pleased to introduce our little sister Faith." Stefan said kindly and I rolled my eyes. "Faith, meet Elena." I looked at her and she grinned and I walked over to her and then I remembered. Elena?!

"Elena?" I questioned and she nodded.

"I'm Elena Gilbert."

"You're Jeremy's big sister." I stated.

"You know Jeremy? How could she know Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"They're dating!" Damon exclaimed.

"My brother is dating my boyfriend's sister?!" Elena questioned loudly.

"My boyfriend's sister is dating my brother?!" I yelled—even if we weren't an official couple yet. Oh my god, this was a lot.

"This is fun." Damon said.

"SHUT UP DAMON!" We all yelled.

"We'll talk about the Jeremy matter later. We have a bigger issue at hand." Stefan said and Elena and I looked up at him, wondering what was going on.

"What?" I asked.

"Katherine's in town. And she is looking for someone." Stefan said.

* * *

><p><strong>So Faith and Elena met! You could imagine Faith's anger, thinking it's Katherine and the surprise of the whole dating thing.<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


	8. Faith Salvatore is a Vampire

Jeremy.

* * *

><p>So not too long after Faith left after we finished our date, she called me and told me to meet her at the Salvatore house. Why she wanted me there was beyond me because that was where Elena's boyfriend and his brother lived.<p>

I rang the doorbell and Faith answered. "Get in. We need to talk." She said and pulled me inside and I saw Elena there. "You know about the Vampires." She stated and I turned to her—okay well at least knowing about them was something we had in common.

"Yeah, for a little bit." I admitted.

"Okay, now I please ask that you don't run or try to kill me after what I am going to tell you." She said and I frowned—what did she mean by that? But then I looked at her and I wondered—no she couldn't be. Of course she did have the last name as Stefan and Damon and they sort of looked alike—oh my god.

"You're a Vampire." I stated and she nodded.

"My name is Faith Salvatore and I'm a vampire." She said. "These are my brothers Stefan and Damon. We were turned by Katherine Pierce, also known as Katerina Petrova."

"The one who looks like Elena." I said and they nodded.

"So you basically know everything?" She asked and well yeah. Elena sort of owed me the truth—she has been lying for a while.

"He doesn't know about the crash." Elena said and Faith sighed.

"I gathered that."

"What?!" I asked—what did she mean?

"Elena did drive the car into the water, but that was to avoid another Vampire. And the reason Elena got out was because of Stefan. Your father told him to save Elena and by the time he went back it was too late." Faith explained.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy." Elena said. But I walked over and hugged her—I sort of hated myself for hating her because she wasn't lying. Until Stefan came along, she really didn't know how she survived the crash.

"Listen, Jeremy, you're a Vampire hunter right?" Faith asked—she knew about that too. "Well we need you to help us hunt, Katherine."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Jeremy found out about Vampires after Vicki was killed—Elena told him the truth and didn't ask Damon to compel him to forget that. Also he got those hunting abilities early. <strong>

**To those who saw tonights episode of TVD…:'( Even though I am sure I am the only one who cares.**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
